


this is love

by moodorbs



Series: MM78 AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, mm78 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: Toko's first blood.
Series: MM78 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	this is love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnightdemonht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdemonht/gifts).



It's all she never always knew she wanted, the bodies fastened securely to chairs in front of her. She twirls a pair of scissors in one hand, toying with one of her braids with the other. The metal glints and catches the light from the surgical lamps set up so that she can see clearly. Of course, there is someone outside the door, but here, in the bio lab, she is all alone.

There's three people in front of her--a man and two women. They're quiet now. They weren't before. It was fascinating to watch them go through their stages of--grief? Despair? Hope?--earlier, it really truly was. Perfect fodder for some ideas she's been bouncing around inside her head.

First, they were in disbelief. They told her to let her out, called her an idiot, a slut, words she couldn't repeat, words that only strengthened her resolve. Then, they began to plead--offering her money, love, care, kind names and wishes. It's a wonder it took this extreme to wheedle it out of them, she thinks. They're all useless, of course. Much too little far too late to do any real difference in changing her mind.

Not that she'd change it in the first place. She's worked too hard for this to let it all unravel at the seams, like she and her plans have so many times before. She's always been too anxious, too full of self-doubt to pull anything like this off. But this time, with the support of her friends, of her class--this time is different.

She turns back to the crying, frozen people on the chairs in front of her, carefully selecting the optimal spot to cause the most pain without yet giving them the release of death. For all they put her through, they don't deserve to slip away just yet.

Toko Fukawa is fully in control as she brings down the blade.


End file.
